


Always

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Grounded For Life (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: Brad has a brilliant idea for Halloween costumes.





	

Lily cringed as she opened the door. She should have known. She really should have. But still...

"Hey, Brad." She sighed around a forced smile. When he had suggested the coordinating couple's costume she hadn't fought him too hard on it. After all, they'd both spent twelve years at St. Finnian's, so a Hogwarts uniform wasn't too far out of the ordinary. And besides, it was kind of oddly, dorkily endearing how adamantly he'd advocated that she pull together a Lily Evans costume.

The party they were attending was at Brad's school in one of the smarty-pants residence halls where 99% of the conversation went over Lily's head, and it had a _dead literary characters_ theme. It sounded insufferably uptight, and she had been so ready to say no, but Brad had pounced on it instantly, coming up with an idea he promised wouldn't be at all pretentious. "Come on, think about it," he'd pleaded. "It's absolutely perfect. You've got the red hair, you're absolutely gorgeous, and you're already named Lily!" And his eyes really were so cute when they lit up with geeky glee, so it really wasn't that hard to agree to his plan. But still she should have realized... Because this was Brad O'Keefe, after all. Why on Earth would he ever think to dress up like the normal character, the jock character?

Outside her door Brad tried to grin but ended up having to spit a stray strand of stringy black hair out of the way of his mouth. The wig was ridiculous- as fake as fake could be- and the robes he wore were his graduation robes from St. Finnian's with a Slytherin crest carefully hot-glued over the real school's logo. He looked insane and bedraggled, and somehow despite herself Lily fell a little bit deeper in love with this hopelessly uncool man.

"Whoa. You look amazing," he said as he took in her whole costume. "But tonight I'm not Brad. I'm Severus." He slipped into a completely atrocious British accent, and Lily rolled her eyes and smirked. As she slipped on her own robes (she'd totally paid for her own set- it was worth it to have pockets and not have to carry a purse) and left the dorm she took Brad's arm.

"Well, then, Sev, I hope you're not too disappointed at the end of the night. Snape died a virgin, after all." When Brad stopped dead in his tracks she knew she had him. She turned to look and saw his mouth moving as if he kept starting to say something and then thinking better of it. Lily only smirked victoriously up at him. It wasn't fair. She knew that. But if was fun to play with him. Suddenly her eyes widened in mock innocence and she bit her lower lip. "But you still love me, don't you, Sev?"

With a defeated groan Brad wrapped his arms around her and clutched her close to him. She looked up at him with a mischievous twinkle in her eye, and he leaned down to kiss her. When they finally broke apart, he leaned his forehead against hers and whispered. "Always."

Lily snorted and smacked his chest. "Dork."


End file.
